


The Princess and the Warrior

by RochelleChan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RochelleChan/pseuds/RochelleChan
Summary: Usagi and Gohan used to be friends before she had to move away for her father's job. What will happen when Gohan goes to the same High School as his childhood friend? Will the secrets that they both have be revealed? Pairings: Usagi and Mamoru, eventual Gohan and Usagi
Relationships: Tsukino Usagi/Son Gohan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I am redoing this story from mine on FanFiction, I am tweaking things a bit and I hope that people like this! 
> 
> This is a new story I thought was a cute idea, I haven't seen or read other fics with this pairing. Gohan and Usagi I think would be cute together. Some items to get to before you read this story: Gohan is The Great Saiyaman already, do not own anything. I am using the Japanese names for the Scouts. Enjoy.

Usagi was going through some old photos from her childhood. These pictures brought up some memories that she almost forgot, smiling at the pictures she had in her hands she set them aside. She pulled out another picture and her blue eyes widened at the image. This picture is of her and a young boy. This boy had spikey black hair and matching black eyes, he also had a tail. The two of them had their arms around each other's shoulders and giving the peace sign to the camera with wide smiles.

'Gohan…I wonder if you miss me or even remember me?' Usagi thought as she held the picture to her chest. She carefully folded the picture and put it in the pocket of her skirt. Usagi stood up and stretched out her arms, she looked at the time. "Oh My! I am late!" She ran as fast as she could out of the house and towards Rei's house.

"About time, Usagi! We started without you." Rei said crossing her arms.

"Sorry…Rei…I was going through some old pictures and lost track of time." Usagi panted out as they entered her room. The other Scouts were already there pouring over their textbooks to prepare for their upcoming high school entrance exams.

Usagi sat down next to her boyfriend, Mamoru, as he was getting ready for his time at college. She pulled out her books and put her hand in her pocket to hold the picture with a smile. Usagi looked at her books as her mind started to wander back to the day the picture was taken.

*Flashback*

Usagi and Gohan were playing tag in the woods between their houses. Usagi stopped looking around for Gohan, she didn’t see him, so she thought that she was safe to stop running for a few minutes. Gohan jumped down from a tree and quietly approached her. “Got you!” He yelled. When Gohan tagged Usagi they laughed and sat on the forest floor, "Gohan?"

"Yeah, Usa?"

"I have been wondering this for a while now, but why do you have a tail? And is it real?" Usagi asked as she grabbed the tail.

Gohan stiffened, and he removed her hand from his tail, "I was born with it."

"Really? That is so awesome!” Usagi told her best friend, her eyes then went to the ground, “...Gohan I have some sad news…"

"What is it Usa?" He asked as he saw tears form in her blue eyes. He pulled her in for a hug.

She cried into his chest, "D-Daddy got a new job…We have to move."

Gohan pushed Usagi away so she could look at him, "Usa, don't worry we will always be friends. We won't forget each other; I promise you that." He held out his pinkie to her.  
She linked her pinkie with his, Gohan and Usagi stood up and ran off to Gohan's house. ChiChi and Goku smiled at the two kids that ran into their house. "Mommy, can you take a picture of us? Please?"

"Of course, sweetheart, but why though?" ChiChi asked as Goku was looking for some food in the fridge.

"I have to move away," Usagi said sadly as she looked down.

ChiChi and Goku looked at each other, "Usagi, why don't you stay here tonight? That way you and Gohan can spend your last night here together?" Goku suggested as ChiChi smiled.

"I can?" Usagi asked. Goku nodded, ChiChi got the camera and called Usagi's mother.

Goku had the two friends go outside and pick a place to take the picture. They decided to pose in front of a huge tree, they put their arms around each other's shoulders and smiled into the camera.

*End of Flashback*

"-Usagi…Usagi!" Minako said shaking her.

"Huh? What?"

"You were zoning out, bun-head, what were you thinking about?" Rei asked.

Usagi smiled, "Just an old friend that I haven't seen in years. We used to play all the time until I had to move when we were four years old."

"An old friend? Who was it?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Before my Dad got the job, he has now we lived in a very remote area and I became friends with this boy who also lived there," Usagi explained. "We would spend almost every day together and spend the night at each other's houses."

Mamoru looked at his girlfriend, "What was this boy's name?"

"Gohan, I have a picture of use from the last time we saw each other, anyway we should get back to studying," Usagi said as she was reading her textbook.

Her friends were shocked at Usagi, 'Gohan, I hope we can see each other again. We did promise to go to high school, I am going to keep that promise for you.'

The following days Usagi was studying extremely hard until the day they had to take their exams. Once all of the exams were finished everyone was relaxing at Rei's shrine. "I am so happy we are done! We just have to wait now for the results."

Everyone agreed as Luna and Artemis came in, "Have any of you heard about the new heroes that have appeared in Satan City?" Artemis asked.

"New heroes?" Ami asked.

Luna turned on the TV where a news report was going on, "-In other news, the people of Satan City have two new heroes protecting them. These heroes are called, 'The Golden Warrior' and 'The Great Saiyaman', not much is known about these heroes." The reporter stated, "However we are sure the people are happy to have these heroes." Two pictures appeared on the screen.

The picture on the left was of a boy, around the age of fifteen, with spikey golden hair and green eyes, with a golden aura around him. His face was sharp and the expression he had was serious in nature. The other picture had a boy, he wore a helmet, a tight black spandex suit under a green Gi, with white gloves and a cape. He was giving the peace sign to the camera. Usagi was staring at the boy with the spikey blonde hair, ‘There is something familiar about him I don’t know why though.’ She thought looking into his green eyes.

Luna turned off the TV, "Those two heroes could be anyone since Satan City is close it could be anyone from this city or that one. I want all of you to be vigilante and maybe we could recruit them to help us in a fight. They seem to possess great strength." She told them.

A thought came into Usagi’s mind, “Remember a few years ago when that monster Cell appeared?” She asked.

The others exchanged looks, “Yes, what about it?”

“The boy with the gold hair, didn’t he look like that kid who fought against him? Before the feed got disconnected.” Usagi stated, “I think they are the same person.”

“That was a good observation. We can ask him that once we contact him.” Artemis suggested, “Until then keep your eyes open.”

Usagi smiled as the others talked about the two heroes, 'Gohan, I hope you got into high school. I doubt that we would ever be in the same one I want to see you.'


	2. Meeting Again

Gohan was eating breakfast before he had to head out for his first day of high school. He was excited to go to Juban High because it would be his first day at a real school. "Mom! I am heading out!" Gohan said as he grabbed his bag.

Goten, Gohan's younger brother and the spitting image of his late father came running outside and hugged him. Goten let go as Gohan called for Flying Nimbus. He got on the cloud and flew in the direction of Juban city.

Gohan had Nimbus drop him off behind a tree in a nearly empty park. He waved good-bye to Nimbus and stepped out from behind the tree. Gohan started to walk through the park when he stopped in his tracks. His black eyes widened at the sight of a girl with long blonde hair up into two pigtails with buns at the top of them, Gohan recognized her bright blue eyes. "Usa…"

He smiled as he walked up to Usagi and a group of five other girls, four of them were around his age and the other was young with bright pink hair. Gohan took a deep breath, as he stood behind her for a few minutes. A man came up to the group, "Mamo!" the girl with the pink hair said as she went up to the man.

'Now is my chance.' Gohan thought. "Usa?"

Usagi turned as did her friends to see a tall man with spikey black hair and matching black eyes. He wore the Juban High school uniform, which accented his muscular form. He was smiling at Usagi. She stared at the man for a few minutes until she gasped and smiled. "Gohan?!"

She jumped him with a hug that was strong enough to knock him to the ground. Gohan laughed, "Missed me that much, Usa?"

Usagi laughed as they got up. "Usagi, who is this?" Ami asked. As Chibiusa and Mamoru stared at them.

"This is my old friend Gohan." Usagi said happily, "Gohan, I have missed you so much! We have so much to check up on!"

Gohan smiled at how excited Usagi was, "We do. I know we can have lunch together and talk."

Usagi nodded, "Wait right here Gohan, I have to go do something really quick." She walked away with the man, Mamoru, and Chibiusa.

"So, you're Gohan?" Makoto said. Gohan turned around to face the other girls.

"Yes, sorry for not properly introducing myself."

"I am Ami. This is Rei, Makoto, and Minako. The man that Usagi went with is her boyfriend, Mamoru."

Gohan looked in the direction that Usagi went, "Really? Wow, I guess a lot has changed…"

The group stood in awkward silence waiting for Usagi to come back. She came back and linked her arm with Gohan's. "Let's walk together Gohan."

"O-Okay." He said putting his other hand behind his head in a nervous habit.

The two friends started to walk in the direction of Juban High, the others followed. Mamoru was watching the two interact. "You might have some competition, Mamoru," Rei stated.

Mamoru looked at the young priestess, "I won't lose her. We know the future."

"Hey, Gohan?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah Usa?"

"Where is your tail?"

"My tail…? Oh, my tail!" Gohan said quickly. "We…We had it removed before I started school to avoid questions." 'I can't let her know that I had it ripped off so I wouldn't become a Great Ape.'

"A tail?" Mamoru questioned upon hearing Usagi's question.

"Yeah, Gohan was born with a monkey tail, it was super cute!"

Gohan blushed at the comment, "I remember when we first met. I got lost in the woods and you came down from the trees." Usagi said.

"I did, and I lead you out of woods. When we were out you grabbed my tail because you thought it was fake."

Mamoru walked on the other side of Usagi and grabbed her hand. "How are your parents Gohan?" She asked. "I remember Goku was always so fun and carefree, and your mother ChiChi could make the most amazing food."

"Mom is good, still strict as ever with my studies."

"And your father?"

Gohan got quiet and removed Usagi's arm from his. His eyes looked away from her. "Gohan?"

"…I don't want to talk about it."

Usagi was worried about Gohan, "Did he leave your mom?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it! So, drop it Usagi!" He said as he punched the nearest building and put a dent in the brick wall. He walked away and turned a corner, 'Damn it. I yelled at her and punched a dent in a wall, good luck explaining that one…Usa doesn't know what happened at the Cell games. I need to apologize to her.'

Gohan went to Juban high and wanted to see Usagi so that he could apologize. He saw Usagi and her friends, minus Rei, came into the room. He locked eyes with Usagi, and she sat down in front of him. He quickly wrote a note and slipped it onto her desk.

Usagi looked at the note, she opened it. 'Usa, I am so sorry for yelling at you…and putting a dent in that wall. It is just…something happened that I am not ready to talk about yet. Forgive me? We can still have lunch…if you want to. –Gohan.'

The teacher came in and class started. When lunch came around and Gohan was waiting on Usagi. She came up to him with her friends, "Ready for lunch, Gohan?" She asked sweetly.

Gohan smiled, "Yeah let's go to the roof."

The group walked to the roof, the girls sat down and took out their lunches. Gohan pulled out a capsule and activated it. The girls saw he had about twenty boxes of food. "That's a lot of food, Gohan. We thought Usagi ate a lot." Ami said as Gohan picked up a box of food and started to eat.

"I get hungry," Gohan said simply.

As they ate, they asked Gohan some questions about his life, "Gohan do you still live at Mount Paozu?" Usagi asked.

"Yep, me, Mom, and my younger brother Goten."

"You live that far? That is quite the commute." Makoto said as Gohan had more than half the food gone.

"I have a way to get here on time," Gohan said as he finished his food.

"Are you going to join any clubs Gohan?" Minako asked.

"No, I don't have the time." Gohan said, "But Usa, if you need help studying, I will be glad to help you."

"Really? We have a study group; you could join us." Usagi said smiling.

Gohan smiled back, "I'd like that."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Gohan and the others went back to their classes, until the end of the day. Mamoru was waiting on Usagi at the front gates, "How was your first day Usako?"

"Awesome, Mamo-Chan!"

Gohan smiled, "Usa, I have to be heading home. I am glad we can see each other again."

She hugged him, "As am I, Gohan. Tell ChiChi I said 'hi' okay?"

"Okay." Gohan smiled as he walked away.

Once he was far enough away, he called for Nimbus. Gohan got on the cloud and flew home, when he arrived home Goten came out and hugged him. "How was school, Gohan?"

Walking into the house, "It was good, I saw an old friend."

"Is that so?" ChiChi asked as she was making dinner.

"Yeah, Usagi. Can you believe it?"


	3. The Great Saiyaman Appears in Juban?!

Gohan decided to do a little crime fighting before school starts. He transformed into his alter ego, the Great Saiyaman, he flew to Juban city. Scanning the streets of the city as he flew overhead, he saw Usagi and her friends walking. Gohan watched as the bank they were walking by had alarms go off. 'Just want I wanted!'

Usagi and the others stopped as the two robbers exit the bank, "Out of our way!"

"Not so fast!" Gohan said in a slightly deeper voice.

The robbers saw a strange man wearing a helmet with a black spandex suit under a green Gi, with a red cape. "Who in the hell are you?"

Doing some weird moves as he spoke, "I am the Great Saiyaman, and I am going to stop you."

The robbers laughed, "In some stupid outfit, you are out of your damn mind, kid." He said as he held up his gun, "You should run home and get a better outfit."

"My outfit is just fine.” Saiyaman muttered, “I don't want to hurt you."

They laughed as they cocked their guns, Saiyaman moved so fast it seemed like he teleported directly in front of them. "W-What?"

Saiyaman grabbed their guns and snapped them in half, "Didn't anyone tell you how dangerous guns are?" He tossed the guns aside. "Since you are now unarmed, I won't use force." He tied them up as the cops showed up. He was speaking to the cops, Usagi and the others were shocked.

"So that's the Great Saiyaman? He is…something else." Mamoru said.

"Didn't it seem like he was making his voice deeper?" Minako said, "It is kind of odd."

Usagi was staring at Great Saiyaman, "He seems…familiar."

They heard Saiyaman laugh, and gave the peace sign to the officers, "It wasn't a problem. I have to get going now. Justice doesn't stop! Up, Up, and Away." He flew into the sky and out of sight.

He landed on the roof of the school and detransformed, he went to the gates of the school and waited on Usagi and the other friends he made. Usagi waved at him as they approached him, "Gohan, you won't believe what happened!" She linked arms as they walked into the school.

"What would that be Usa?"  
"The Great Saiyaman stopped a couple of bank robbers right in front of us!" She told him excitedly.

"Really? That is so cool." Gohan said nervously.

"I thought it was cool too, but that outfit he wears," Minako said walking with them.

"Is completely lame," Makoto added. Everyone minus, Gohan and Usagi, agreed with her.

"It is not lame…" Gohan said quietly.

"I don't think it is lame, I think it looks cool!" Usagi said with a smile. Gohan was smiling when he heard that.

They walked into their classroom and found out that their first period was a study hall today because the teachers had to have a meeting. "Gohan, our study group is meeting after school, do you want to join us?" Usagi asked as she turned her chair around.

"Sure, I won't be able to stay for the whole time though." He said as he remembered he promised Videl, a girl he helps with crime-fighting in Satan City, that they would do a patrol later.

"That's fine!" She said.

The school day went by fast, Gohan was sitting at Rei's shrine between Ami and Usagi. He had his books out, "I don't get this!" Usagi said in frustration, "Why do they have to put letters in math?"

Gohan laughed, "Let me help, Usa. I help Goten all the time." He got into his bag and pulled out some candy. "With Goten, I give him a piece of candy for every question he gets right. Having some motivation can help some people."  
Gohan took Usagi's notebook and came up with ten questions. "I will show you how to do one and you do the rest, okay, Usa?"

She nodded as Gohan went through each step of solving the problems. Usagi was working on the problems when Mamoru came it, "Done!"

Gohan smiled, as he took her notebook. He looked over the problems, "Usa, you can get seven pieces of candy."

She was shocked as was everyone else, "W-What, Gohan?"

"You got seven of the ten problems right, good job, Usa…Is that the time! I am so late! Enjoy the candy!" Gohan said as he ran out of the Shrine quickly.

Usagi started to get the candy when Ami stopped her. Mamoru sat down in Gohan's spot, "Ami I get the candy!"

"I want to check your work. Gohan is your friend so he could have lied." She looked over Usagi's work.

"So?" Rei asked, "Did she really get seven right?"

"Yes. Gohan is so smart when it comes to this stuff."

Usagi smiled as she got the candy, "Where did Gohan go in such a hurry?" Mamoru asked.

"He didn't say Mamo, probably had to do something for his mom." Usagi said, "Mamo, can you give me some more problems like the ones Gohan gave me?"

He came up with some problems and she solved them, Ami checked them. As she was checking the problems Luna and Artemis came in. "All of you saw the Great Saiyaman today?"

"We did Luna. His fashion sense is horrible, and he uses a fake voice, but he seemed nice." Rei said.

Luna got on the table, "What powers did you witness he had?"

"What we saw he had super strength, he snapped guns in half with only his hands," Ami said.

Mamoru spoke up next, "He seemed to be able to teleport or move very quickly."

"He could also fly." Makoto said, "I don't know if it was a trick or not."

The study session ended as they started to talk more about Saiyaman, "Oh, Gohan forgot his bag since he was in such a rush." Usagi said.

Rei and Minako looked at her then at the bag in her hands. "We don't know that much about him. We could look through it…" Minako said.

Usagi stood up, "No! It is his privacy we would be invading, and it is wrong! I am going to return it to him in the morning."

Mamoru looked at Usagi, "How much do you actually know about Gohan? Sure, you knew him when you were four years old, but people can change."

Usagi got quiet, 'He has changed a bit, he is more confident, not as shy or scared of things like he was…and he is still as sweet as ever. I have changed too.'

"I was wondering about his hand," Rei said.

"His hand?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, his hand. He punched a dent in a brick wall remember? His hand seemed completely fine and it wasn't even wrapped." Ami said understanding Rei's train of thought.

"Hold on, he punched a dent into a brick wall? Maybe we should look more into him. There is defiantly more than meets the eye." Artemis said. "He could be the Great Saiyaman."

"Artemis, I doubt he is. Gohan lives in the Mount Paozu district, that commute alone doesn't give him time for much." Usagi said.

"That's the other thing I was wondering about, how in the name of the Moon does he make it here on time?" Luna asked.

"I-I don't know."

Artemis looked at the group, "Any ideas?"

"I have one. We could confront Saiyaman as the Scouts and question him." Ami suggested, "If Gohan is Saiyaman, then we can ask him our questions. If he's not, then we can think of something else."

Everyone was okay with the plan, 'Gohan, are you hiding things from us? If you are then you must have a reason…' Usagi thought as Mamoru walked her home.


	4. Scouts vs Saiyaman?!

Gohan yawned as he trudged towards Juban High, 'Man, Videl won't stop until she figures out my identity why does she want to know?...I didn't get home until really late last night, so I didn't get a lot of sleep.'

"Gohan!" He turned to see Usagi and the others waving at him. He waved back.

Mamoru saw how tired Gohan looked, "You look exhausted, Gohan."

"I am, Mamoru, I got home late last night, and I couldn't find my bag."

"You left it when you left in such a hurry," Ami told him.

Usagi handed the bag to him, Ami noticed the logo on Gohan's watch. "I didn't know Capsule Corp made watches," Ami said curiously.

"They don't. My father is friends with Bulma Briefs, she makes items special for us." Gohan explained.

They walked into the building as Mamoru went to University. Gohan was struggling to stay awake through his classes. When school was over, Usagi was nervous to confront Saiyaman tonight. Gohan came up to her, "Is there a study group tonight, Usa?"

"No, we have something to do tonight." She told him.

'Thank Dende!' Gohan thought.

-Later that night-

Usagi and the others went to Satan City, they transformed into the Sailor Scouts and hid until they saw the Great Saiyaman appear. From their hiding place they saw a girl around their age, she had black hair in two pigtails, her eyes were blue. Her outfit consisted of a baggy white shirt and black shorts, on her shirt there was a badge for Orange Star High School.

"Where is he?" She asked herself as she looked to the sky.

"Who is she?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know." Sailor Mars said.

"Did I keep you waiting?" They heard the familiar fake voice.

"About time, Great Saiyadork. What took you so long?" The girl asked.

"I do have a life outside of being a hero, Videl." He said with a laugh.

The Scouts along with Tuxedo Mask come from their hiding place, "Hold it right there!"

Saiyaman and Videl turned to see the Sailor Scouts standing behind them, "Hello…" Saiyaman said. 'Their energy seems familiar; they also look like Usa and the others.'  
"Can we help you?" Videl asked with her arms crossed.

"We are the Sailor Scouts the Champions of Love and Justice," Sailor Moon said, "We have some questions for you, Great Saiyaman."

"Questions?" He said, "I'll answer them, within reason of course."

Jupiter stepped forward, "Who are you under that helmet?"

Saiyaman laughed nervously, "I can't tell you that, uh Miss?"

"Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Jupiter, I have a normal life when I am not Saiyaman. I am sure all of you do as well, I wear this to keep my identity out of the known public. My family really isn't fond of the media." He said, "Besides I like my privacy."

Venus stepped up, "I am Sailor Venus, the next question. Where do your powers come from?"

"I was born with them. I didn't really start using them until I was four though. That is when I began to train to harness my power." He said, "Next question."

"I am Sailor Mars, is your ability to fly a trick?"

"Nope. Anyone can fly with the proper training and time."

Sailor Moon sighed, “Do you know the Golden Warrior?”

Saiyaman was quiet for a few moments, “…No, not really.”

Videl was watching the interaction between the Sailor Scouts and Saiyaman in disbelief. "Instead of these questions, why don't we fight so we can gauge your power for ourselves." Sailor Venus suggested.

"Okay!" Saiyaman said with a smile.

He and the Scouts got into a fighting position, "Ready when you girls are."

The Scouts charged at him, Saiyaman dodged the attacks easily. He stayed on the defensive, Sailor Moon went to kick him. She was the only one to manage to land a blow on him, the bottom of her boot scratched his cheek.

"All of you are good. Maybe we could work together sometime!" Saiyaman said giving them the peace sign with one hand, the other hand wiped the blood from his cheek.

The Scouts looked at the Great Saiyaman, "You aren't half bad yourself, Saiyaman." Sailor Mars said as she was catching her breath.

Videl looked towards the sky, "Wow, the moon is so beautiful tonight."

Sailor Moon smiled, "Full Moons always are."

Saiyaman had his back to the moon and he tensed up, 'A full moon? Damn it, I need to leave.'

"Sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have to be going." He said as he flew into the air and left quickly.

"Videl, you fight alongside him, don't you? Will you tell us what you know about him?" Sailor Mercury asked as she logged the information, they had on him in her computer.

Videl sighed, "All I know is that he is around our age and goes to a high school, which one I am not sure though. He showed up a few days before the entrance exams for high school." Videl said, "It also is weird that when Great Saiyaman showed up, the Golden Warrior hasn't been around."

"If you find out anything else go to this address and speak to the young girl that lives there. Her name is Rei; she helps us sometimes." Sailor Mars said.

"Okay. You girls are pretty kick-ass, let me know if you find anything out. I want to know who he is too." She said, "I am Videl Satan, it is late, and I have school tomorrow. Bye." She walked off.

"Let's get back to Luna and Artemis and tell them what we found out." Tuxedo Mask said.

They headed back to Juban City and went to Rei's Shrine. Luna and Artemis were waiting on them. "What did you figure out?" Ami got the information on her computer to show Luna and Artemis.

They read over the information, "We have to have Gohan come over, if we notice anything that can link him to the Great Saiyaman."

Ami was scanning over the picture of the Great Saiyaman, she noticed that he also had the same watch as Gohan. It had the Capsule Corp. logo. "They have the same watch, see?" Ami pointed it out to the others.

"It is probably a coincidence." Usagi said, "The picture is hard to make out anyway." 'Could Gohan really be the Great Saiyaman? If so, then how was he able to have those powers? His parents didn't have powers…did they?'


	5. Suspensions Arise

The following day, they did not have school. Usagi called Gohan's phone and put it on speaker. While it rang, they talked, "So should we confront Gohan with the information we learned?" Ami asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard a young boy's voice over the phone.

The voice sounded like it belonged to a boy around six or seven years old, "Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Usagi, is Gohan around?"

The line was silent for a moment, "GOHAN! THERE IS A GIRL ON THE PHONE FOR YOU! Is she your girlfriend?"

They heard the phone change hands, "No, she is a friend. Sorry about him, that was my younger brother Goten. Anyway, what pleasure do I owe the call, Usa?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out?" She asked with a smile.

Gohan was quiet for a few moments, "Um, let me ask my Mom. I am not sure if she needs me to do anything today." He put the phone down and walked away.

Goten picked up the phone again, "Usagi are you dating my brother? He talks about you a lot."

"No, we are just friends."

"GOTEN!" Gohan yelled.

"Got to go, bye!" Goten dropped the phone and ran off.

"I can come over; I just have to bring Goten. If that is okay with everyone?"

"That's fine. I want to meet him anyway, he sounds fun." Usagi said as the others nodded.

"Okay, we will be over soon."

About thirty minutes later, Gohan and Goten were at the bottom of the stairs to Rei's shrine. "Goten a few rules okay?"

"Okay, Gohan."

"First, no going Super or showing your power." Gohan said as they went up the stairs, "Second don't fight anyone."

"Okay, Big Brother," Goten said as they made it to the top of the stairs.

Usagi and the others waved to them, "Is this Goten? He is a carbon copy of your father, Gohan." Usagi said looking at Goten. He smiled up at her.

Gohan smiled down at his brother, he put a hand on his head, "He is, in more than just his looks."

"I'm Goten, it is nice to meet you." He said with a bow.

"Hi, Goten. I am Makoto, you can call me Mako. Would you like some sweets?"

"YES!"

They went into Rei's room, Goten sat between Usagi and Gohan. He looked up at Usagi and smiled, "Are you Usagi?"

"Yes. Gohan and I have been friends since we were kids."

Goten then turned to face his brother, "Do you like her brother? Is she going to be my new sister?"

Gohan nearly choked on the tea that Rei made them. He spit out the tea and his face went red, "GOTEN!"

Goten laughed at his brother's embarrassment. Ami noticed that Gohan had a bandage on his cheek, it was in the same location where the Great Saiyaman was scratched. "Gohan, happened to your cheek?"

"I was in the woods gathering firewood for my mother. I guess a branch scratched my cheek." Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"Really Gohan? I thought that you said you got it when Sai-" Goten started to say until Gohan covered his mouth.

"That is what happened, right Goten?" Gohan said in a very serious tone.

Goten nodded quickly, Gohan removed his hand from his brother's mouth. "Gohan, can I go see Trunks?"

"Yes. Let me take you though, I do need to talk to Bulma and Vegeta."

"Who's Trunks?" Rei asked.

"Trunks is my best friend!" Goten said as he started to ramble on about him and Trunks. Gohan smiled, 'I am glad they are friends; I wonder how it would have turned out with Future Trunks if the androids didn't kill everyone.'

Usagi smiled, "Let's all go! This Trunks person sounds fun." Everyone else agreed.

They started to walk towards East City, Usagi smiled and she walked up to the brothers. "You two are close, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are." Goten said with a smile that reminded Usagi of Goku, "He is so cool!"

Gohan and Goten walked a bit ahead of the others. "Ami, I was thinking about confronting Gohan. If he is Saiyaman, then he will figure out we are the Scouts. Can we risk that?" Makoto asked.

"That is true, but if we know each other's identities we could fight together." Minako said, "What we need to see if he can fight."

They all looked at the back of Gohan, "Usagi do you know if he knows how to fight?"

"I don't know, his family never mentioned anything about fighting." Usagi said, "He could know how to though."

"Gohan?" Goten said making the Scouts look at the two once more.

"Yes, Goten?"

"Can we train later?"

Gohan laughed happily, "Of course, Goten."

"What do you mean by train, Goten?" Mamoru asked. Goten turned to face them while walking backward.

"Training. Like fighting." Goten said.

"You know how to fight?" Ami said.

"Yeah, Mom is teaching me."

"Wait our mother is teaching you how to fight?" Gohan asked shocked. "Wow, she didn't want me to fight, but Dad taught me anyway."

They made it to Capsule Corp and walked in, "Hey Goten!" Trunks said as he walked over holding a towel in his hands.

"Training with Vegeta, Trunks?"

"Yeah, we just finished. Goten want to play some video games." The two friends ran off.

The Scouts were looking around when a man walked in, his black hair stood straight up, he didn't have a shirt on, his black eyes were in that of a glare directed to Gohan. 

"Kakarrot's boy finally come to your senses?" He asked his voice was deep and gravely.

"Hey, Vegeta."

"You've become weaker in these times of peace," Vegeta said.

"Wait, who's Kakarrot? I thought your father's name was Goku?" Usagi asked confused.

Gohan sighed, "It is 'Goku's' true name." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

They were confused, "Did you come to drop off the younger brat? Or to start training with me?"

"Just dropping off Goten."  
Vegeta scoffed and walked away. "He's friendly," Rei said sarcastically.

"Vegeta is a good guy once you get past his rough exterior." Gohan said, "He has changed a lot though, that was him being nice…in his own way. If he wasn't being nice, you'd know, trust me."

A woman walked in she was wearing a white lab coat and had blue eyes and hair. "Gohan! How are you?"

"I'm good Bulma, these are some of my friends," Gohan said motioning to the group.

"Oh, Gohan, they are very pretty. Are you dating one of them? If so good job, I thought you'd be like Goku, and be completely clueless about girls." She laughed.

Gohan was blushing, "What is with everyone! No, we are just friends. Usagi, the blonde one with the pigtails was my friend when I was little before I met all of you."

"It is nice to meet you all, I'm Bulma Briefs. I see you met my husband, Vegeta, already."

The girls and Mamoru gasped, "But he's so…standoffish."

Bulma smiled, "He's just rough around the edges, he is my Prince charming. I always had a thing for bad boys."

They stayed for a bit when it was getting late. Gohan and Goten said goodbye to everyone and went home.


	6. Jubaan VS Orange Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just going to be a fun little chapter about more odd stuff from Gohan. The teachers of Juban High and Orange Star think it would be fun to set up a baseball game with the students. Also, I am going to add Pan into this story and Chibiusa will be back. Pan and Chibiusa will be sisters.

Usagi was sitting in her room brushing her hair before she went to bed, she was deep in thought and sighed. Luna went up to her, "Usagi? What is wrong?"

"Luna, when I was younger, I had feelings for Gohan but I never told him. Then I met Mamo, and learned of our past and future, but then Gohan came back. Those feelings I had for him never went away, and since I am seeing him every day now, those feelings are back and stronger." Usagi said putting her brush down, "What should I do Luna?"

Luna looked into Usagi's eyes, "That is up to you, how do you feel?"

"The love Mamo and I shared on the Moon during the Silver Millennium felt like it was supposed to happen. However, that was then, and what worked back then may not be what is destined for this time around." Usagi said, "I feel something with Gohan that I don't feel with Mamo. I thought it was there but that could just be blinded by our past."

Luna smiled, "That is very insightful, Usagi. I think Gohan likes you as well he just seems awkward around girls. If that is how you feel you should talk it over with everyone."

Usagi laid down on her bed, "You're right Luna. I will. Goodnight." She fell asleep.

The next day during their first period their gym teacher walked in. "Listen up. We are going to have a friendly game of baseball against Orange Star High School. We thought it would be a good idea to let the schools met." He said.

As he continued on with the procedures and answered some questions Gohan was thinking in his seat, 'Baseball? Mom and Bulma both said I have to hold back my power. That means I can't hit the ball or really anything because even if I hold back then I could hurt someone unintentionally'

The students were taken to a baseball field, Usagi was standing next to Gohan while they waited for the other school to arrive. "Gohan I-" She started to say until she heard a familiar voice.

"Usako!"

"Mamoru? Why are you here?" She asked as the other school started to arrive and get off the bus.

"They asked some of us students to be impartial referees." He said.

The coaches had the students line up. They divided the schools into mixed teams to have the students work together, Usagi was sad that Gohan was playing for Orange Star High. The game started and a boy named Sharpener who was from Orange Star but playing on the Juban team was up to bat. The girl Usagi remember as Videl was pitching for Orange Star, she threw it and Sharpener hit the ball it seemed like a home run.

He started to run until everyone realized Gohan caught the ball and was hanging in the air, he threw the ball to the person on the third base. "That's an out!" The umpire said shakily.

Gohan landed and was smiling until he realized what he did. He pulled the hat he was given down to cover his face. "Why are you looking so hang-dog for? That was an amazing jump you must have cleared twenty feet at least."

"That's impossible, Coach," Gohan said trying to not draw more attention to himself.  
When it was his turn to bat he stood on the left-handed side and holding the bat with his right hand. 'Don't hit the ball, don't hit the ball' Gohan thought as Sharpener was pitching.  
Sharpener threw the ball and it hit Gohan in the head knocking his hat off. Everyone was worried about him and he just stood there like nothing happened. "When a player is hit with a pitch they get a walk right?" The coach nodded.

Gohan threw the bat away and walked to first base. "Gohan you were hit hard, there is a time-out. Let's get you checked out." His teacher said.

"I am fine; I have been hit harder," Gohan said. Usagi and the others were looking at each other, and then back at Gohan who was at the sidelines.

"I hope he is okay," Usagi said. Videl was next to them.

"He can sure take a hit huh?" She said to Usagi. "I'm Videl."

"I'm Usagi. Gohan is an old friend of mine."

"He is cute isn't he?" She said as Gohan returned to the base.

Usagi blushed and didn't answer, "Sharpener isn't happy with Gohan. He might try and fight him."

When the game was over the students were allowed to go home. Mamoru was standing next to Usagi when Gohan came up to them. "Are you okay?" She asked checking his head.

"I'm fine, Usa. Trust me I have been hit harder." He blushed at how close she was.

"Hey! Nerd!" Gohan turned around and saw Sharpener and Videl.

"Hello, can I help you?" Gohan smiled at him.

Sharpener stepped up to him, "You are going to pay for stealing my home run."

He threw a punch at Gohan who easily stopped it. Sharpener then threw his other hand and Gohan stopped that punch as well. Gohan's eyes narrowed and he smirked as his Saiyan side starting to come out with the fight.

Gohan was dodging his opponent's attacks waiting for an opening. When he saw his chance he punched Sharpener and sent him flying back a bit. Gohan turned away from him, "Shall we go?" He asked.

They walked away, Usagi was walking next to Gohan. "I didn't know you could fight, Gohan."

"Oh yeah, both of my parents are Martial Artists, and they trained me," Gohan explained.

Usagi smiled, "Can you teach me some moves?"

"Sure." Gohan said, "It is really easy."

"Maybe for you. Have you forgotten that I'm a klutz?"

Gohan laughed, "I haven't, Usa. Doing this could help with your balance as well."

When Gohan had to go home and Mamoru did as well Usagi asked if the others could have a sleepover because she needed to talk to them about something very important. They agreed, once everyone was settled in for the night, "So what's wrong, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"My heart, I think, belongs to another and I don't know what to do."

"Who is it?" Ami asked but she thinks she has an idea. An idea that filled her mind of Gohan.

"…Gohan."


	7. Gohan or Mamoru?

"GOHAN!" The other shouted at one time.

"Yeah, I feel like the love the Mamoru and I share is being influenced by our past lives. I am not sure if it is actually meant to be now." Usagi said with her voice cracking from the sadness she felt. "I know that Mamoru loves me, but is that love for our past or for who I am now?"

She started to cry, "I don't know what to do…"

The girls stood up and surrounded their leader, dropping to their knees they hugged her. Usagi cried for a bit, no one said anything they just gave her their support. "Usagi, whatever you choose to do, we will be right there with you," Rei said.

"Rei's right, we love you, Usagi. We will help you with this love situation." Minako said, "Leave it to me, the Goddess of Love!"

Usagi smiled, "Everyone…thank you."

"Let's make a plan to help Usagi decide her true love!" Minako said happily.

"What did you have in mind?" Ami asked.

She sat down, and got out a piece of paper, "By keeping a points-system." She held up the paper that was folded in half. On one side was 'Mamoru' the other 'Gohan'. "Each time they do something you like or that we think is flirting or romantic they get a point. They can lose points, if they are mean to you, lie, or make you cry. Whoever has the most points at the end of the week is the winner."

"Mina, as much as we love you. That is a horrible plan." Makoto said, "Let's think of something else."

They all thought about some ideas and they decided to watch Usagi with boy guys and see her reactions. The group of friends talked into the night and eventually fell asleep. In the morning they walked to school when Gohan was waiting at the gates. "Usa!"

Usagi smiled brightly, "Gohan, good morning!"

He smiled, "Usa my Mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner sometime?"

"Yes! I love ChiChi's cooking!" Usagi said happily.

"Awesome, I will arrange everything." Gohan said, "Mom and Goten will be happy."

They walked to their classroom, "That sure made him happy." Makoto said.

"I think he likes her, he's just clueless with girls," Minako said as they entered the building.

They watched Gohan and Usagi for a bit, during lunch, Gohan shared his food with Usagi. "Usa, when you come over, you might have to stay over since we are so far out."

Usagi smiled, "Just like when we were kids."

Gohan blushed lightly, "Yeah."

She ate some more of Gohan's food, "Your mom is the best cook."

"Would your parents be cool with you staying over at a boy's place?"

Usagi looked at Ami, "Yeah, well since it is Gohan and ChiChi will be there."

When school was over Mamoru was waiting on Usagi, "Hey Usako."

"Hi, Mamo." She said with a smile.

"Usa, may I walk you home? So that I can ask your parents if you can come to dinner soon?"

Mamoru looked at Gohan, "I am going to walk her home."

"You can join us, Gohan. I am sure my parents would love to see you." Usagi said. The trio walked to Usagi's house, she unlocked the door and walked in. Her younger brother noticed her with the two boys.

"MOM, DAD! Usagi has two boys here!" Her parents rushed out of the other room.

"Usagi why do you have-wait is that Gohan?" Her mother asked.

Gohan bowed, "It has been a while, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino."

"My you have grown into such a handsome young man." Mrs. Tsukino said, Gohan blushed.

"Who is he Mom?" Her brother asked.

"Before you were born, we lived in a very remote area. Gohan here lived in the same area, we became friends with his parents and they would play a lot, Shingo." Her father explained.

"Mrs. Tsukino, would you be alright with Usagi coming to dinner at my house? Since we still live at Mount Paozu she would have to stay." Gohan asked, "My mom would be home and you can call her if you have any questions."

Her parents looked at each other then back to Gohan, "It's okay with us. I know your mother and father wouldn't let anything happen." She said with a smile, "How are ChiChi and Goku?"

"Mom is good, worries about me and my younger constantly," Gohan said, "But we know she loves us."

"And Goku? I remember he was always the odd one." Mr. Tsukino asked.

Gohan went quiet, 'Just say he died…no then they would ask questions…' "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, I will arrange everything and make sure she doesn't come over on a school night. I have to be going." Gohan turned and gave Usagi a hug and left.

"He was always such a sweet young man; I am glad you get to see him again." Her mother said.

"Me too."

"Didn't he have a tail?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, he said he had it removed before school started so people wouldn't ask him questions."

When Gohan got home he sat down at the table, "Mom? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie."

"I think I really like Usagi, I don't know what to do. She is dating someone." Gohan said, "Should I tell her? But if I tell her would it ruin our friendship?"

ChiChi said across from him, "Honey, when she comes over you, should just talk to her about it. It might be awkward at first but I am sure it will work out. Look at Yamcha and Bulma, they dated then broke up and remained friends, if you care about someone then your relationship to that person shouldn't matter." She said, "Even if she doesn't like you in that way, you both care for each other and will be there for one another."

"You're right, Mom, thanks."

ChiChi laughed, "You faced down the most terrifying villain to ever surface, with unbreakable bravery but you can't talk to a girl."

Gohan blushed and laughed too. The following days he arranged the day to come out would be Saturday since they do not have school on Sunday. He asked Bulma to fly them to his house, but she had plans with Vegeta and Trunks and couldn't. Gohan decided to just use Nimbus and explain to Usagi about it.

Gohan was waiting outside of Rei's shrine, Usagi came up to him with a bag and the others waved at him. "How are we getting to your place?"

"You have to promise to not to freak out okay? You have to have complete trust in me." Gohan said, "It is completely safe, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Gohan," Usagi told him with a big smile.

"Okay," Gohan said, he looked to the sky, "Yo! Nimbus!" He yelled. A few minutes later a yellow cloud stopped in front of him. "This is how; Usagi this is Nimbus."

"Um, Gohan that's a cloud." She said.

"I know." Gohan got on Nimbus and stood on it, "Only those who are pure of heart can stand on Nimbus," He held out his hand to her, "Trust me?"

She grabbed his hand as he lifted her up onto Nimbus. Usagi was nervous that she would fall through, but to her surprise, she stayed on. The others were shocked, at Gohan and Usagi, "I rode on Nimbus since I was little, it belonged to my Dad, then he gave it to me, and Goten uses it too." Gohan explained. "Hold on to me tightly, okay? Nimbus goes pretty fast."

Mamoru glared at Gohan as Usagi wrapped her arms around his midsection, "Let's go." Nimbus rose into the air and Usagi's grip tightened. She had her eyes closed because of how high they were, "Usa, want to sit down?" Gohan asked. Nodding, Gohan helped her sit on Nimbus, Usagi was sitting in front of Gohan who had his hands on her stomach keeping her in place.

"Open your eyes, Usa."

Slowly, she opened her eyes, Usagi gasped as she saw the beauty all around her, "It is so peaceful and beautiful up here."

"Like you," Gohan whispered. "We should be there in about ten minutes."

"Is this the way you get to school every day?" She asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "I am excited for our night, like when we were kids."

Usagi smiled brightly, Gohan smiled back as Usagi leaned back against him.


	8. Usagi's Visit

Ten minutes later Nimbus stopped in front of Gohan's house. Gohan got off Nimbus and lifted Usagi off. Nimbus flew off, Gohan and Usagi walked to the door, "Mom! I'm home and Usagi is with me."

ChiChi came out of the kitchen, "Usagi, it is great to see you again. You've grown into such a lovely young lady."

Usagi blushed, "Usa, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in."

They walked down the hallway and past Gohan's room to the room right next door. "Mom figured since we aren't kids anymore, we can't share a room. I am right next door though if you need anything." Gohan said blushing a bit, "I'll let you get settled in, then we can go exploring like before."

Gohan walked away leaving Usagi in the room, she looked around the small guest room. The bed was made neatly and looked nice and soft. A bathroom was connected to it, she set her overnight bag on the bed. She unpacked everything she needed and went out to see Goten and Gohan sitting on the couch, Goten smiled and ran up to her. He hugged her, "Can we play Usagi?"

"Later Goten, you have homework." ChiChi said, "Gohan, go and spend some time with Usagi." ChiChi lead Goten to his room.

Gohan and Usagi stood there for a few minutes, "Want to go outside?"

Usagi nodded, she grabbed his arm and walked outside. They went into the woods and wandered around, "Usagi, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Gohan, I need to speak to you as well." She said as they came across a small river. They sat on the bank of the river.

"I need to tell you something." They said at the same time.

"No, you first." They said again.

Laughing, Gohan picked up Usagi's hand, "You go first Usa."

She smiled, "Gohan, I have had feelings for you since I was young. When we moved the feelings remained but got pushed down when I didn't see you every day." She said, "I know you may not feel the same but I had to tell you. I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

Gohan smiled and couldn't help but laugh, Usagi got mad, "Why are you laughing?"

"That is what I was going to tell you." He said, "But I know you are dating Mamoru, so I don't want to you to have to choose between us."

Usagi laid back and Gohan joined her, "I have been thinking of this for a while. I think that Mamo's and I's past has some influence over us."

"Your past?"

She sighed, "Yes, look I am not human, I am the Princess of the Moon. Mamoru is the Prince of the Earth." Usagi then went to explain about the Silver Millennium, "We were reborn on Earth, my guardians and I fight against evil."

"So that's why I could sense the same energy from you and Sailor Moon," Gohan said with a smile.

Usagi was shocked, "You aren't shocked?"

"No, I have some things to tell you as well." Gohan sat up, "First, I am not fully human. I am half Saiyan, my father is a Saiyan. Remember the golden-haired fighters during the Cell games?" She nodded, "Remember the kid in the purple Gi?" Again she nodded. "That was me. Dad gave his life in that fight, that's why I don't want to talk about it."

"Wait that boy had blonde hair," Usagi said.

Gohan laughed, "I know, watch." Gohan stood up and changed into a Super Saiyan, Usagi was shocked to his Gohan's eyes turn from black to green and his black hair stand up and turn gold. A gold aura surrounded him, "This is Super Saiyan, it makes me stronger, although some people know this form as the 'Golden Warrior.'" Gohan powered down, and Usagi was amazed.

"You are the Golden Warrior?" She asked.

"Not only that," Gohan said as he held up his wrist, and pressed a button on his watch. He stood before her as the Great Saiyaman, "I am the Great Saiyaman!" He said in his fake hero voice.

"That makes this easy, Great Saiyaman, I Sailor Moon the leader of the Sailor Scouts and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom ask you if you will fight alongside us."

"Anything for you Princess, consider me your Warrior." Gohan detransformed and sat back, "So how do you turn into Sailor Moon? Is it like my watch?"

"No, I use this, I say some words and presto I am Sailor Moon," Usagi explained pointing to her broach.

"That is so cool, Usa, what are you going to do with Mamoru?"

She sighed, "I don't know, we met our daughter from the future already."

"I met a time-traveler once, only he wasn't exactly from this timeline," Gohan said.

Usagi tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Ever hear of Muti-Verse theory?" He asked. She shook her head, "It is basically the notion that timelines are spilt into multiple versions of its self with different things happening in them. This person came back to warn us about the Androids, he thought that if he changed the past he'd change his future, but…"

"But?"

"But it didn't, it only affected the timeline he traveled to, not his. So this daughter of yours could be from an alternate timeline unless they figured out in her time, how to travel back to through the same timeline and not an alternate one." Gohan said, "That is as simple as I can make it."

"That is amazing, Gohan, you are so freaking smart," Usagi said. "Gohan how are you able to fly?"

"I learned how to, I can teach you if you want me to."

Her blue eyes lit up like the stars night sky, "You can? Imagine Sailor Moon flying to dodge attacks and attack?"

Gohan smiled, "Okay, I will teach you. If I can teach Goten how to fly, then I can teach you." Gohan told her to close her eyes and find the energy within her and bring it out. He should her his in the form of a ball of light.

Usagi eventually found it and she opened her eyes to see between her hands a small ball of white energy. "I did it!"

Gohan smiled, "You did, Usa, now stand up."

She stood up, "Take the energy you found and expel it down through your feet. You'll hover at first until you get more control then you can fly like a pro in no time."

She managed to hover for a few moments, Usagi smiled and hugged Gohan tightly, "I did it!"

"You are a fast learner." He laughed as Goten came to them.

"Mom says dinner is ready, was I interrupting something?"

"Goten!" Gohan ran after him. Usagi smiled and laughed as she followed the brothers back to their home.

ChiChi made kinds of food, the small group ate and talked throughout dinner. "Oh Usagi, I am glad you and Gohan get to see each other again, you two were inseparable as kids."

"As am I, ChiChi, I missed all of you. I am sorry to hear about Goku, Gohan told me about Cell and what happened."

ChiChi smiled softly at the girl, "Thank you, Usagi, he would be happy to see you as well. Goku did what he did to protect us."

"I won't tell anyone what happened, I figured the fact that Gohan and Goten are part alien should remain a secret."

ChiChi looked at her oldest, "I told her everything, I felt bad about keeping it a secret, she told me some stuff too but that is for her to tell and not me."

Once dinner was over, Goten had to have a bath, and Usagi smiled, "Big brother, you and Usagi should join me!"

Usagi blushed, 'Join them in the bath?'

"I will join you in the bath, Goten, Usagi might not be comfortable with it," Gohan said. Goten smiled as he started to take off his orange Gi and run out the door. ChiChi sighed, "So much like Goku."

Gohan turned to Usagi who was blushing as well, "You don't have to join us, I know that we used to share a bath when we were little but uh things have changed." Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Turning to the door Gohan walked outside as he took off his shirt in the doorway, Usagi blushed as she saw the muscles he had and she noticed the scars on his body as well. She grabbed three towels and closed her eyes as she went outside, "Are you both in the bath? Can I open my eyes?"

"Yeah, Usa," Gohan said. She opened her eyes and saw them leaning on the edge of the bath.

"Are you going to join us, Usagi? Are you going to be my new sister?"

Usagi laughed, "I won't join you, Goten, but I will stay out here and wait for my turn."

"Why not? Nobody can see you." Goten asked confused.

"Goten, Usagi isn't used to bathing like this."

Usagi looked at Goten's puppy dog eyes, "Oh alright fine, but you both need to close your eyes until I say to open them okay?" Goten and Gohan both closed and covered their eyes. 'There seems to be enough bubbles to cover everything, and no one will know, besides I can spend some time with Gohan, he is pretty hot…' She blushed. Usagi took off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her, she climbed into the bath, once she was in she removed the towel, "Open them." The three of them enjoyed the nice warm bath and ended up splashing each other.

Once their bath was finished they closed their eyes and Usagi got out first. She walked into her room as she heard ChiChi yell at Goten to have a towel on. Usagi put on her pajamas as a knock on her door got her attention. "Usa? Can I come in?"

"Sure Gohan." He walked in, "You never answered my question from earlier, now that we know we both like each other, what are you going to do with you and Mamoru?"

Usagi sighed, "I am not sure, Gohan, my heart is telling me to talk it over with Mamoru and see what happens."

Gohan smiled, "Goodnight, Usa." He said and kissed her forehead gently. He walked out of her room, Usagi was blushing and she smiled. 'I need to talk to Mamoru and tell him that I think my heart belongs to another, my Warrior.' She laid down on her bed and went to sleep.


	9. Chibiusa and the mysterious girl

When Usagi awoke she smelled breakfast cooking, she got dressed and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Gohan and Goten were already at the table, "Good morning, Usagi!" Goten said as she sat down, "Good morning, Goten."

ChiChi put the food on the table, they ate all of it. "Usa, before I take you home would you like to learn a few moves and work on your flying?" She nodded smiling.

They went outside, Gohan showed her some simple moves and she managed to do them only falling twice. Gohan caught her each time, "Do you want me to fly you home or ride on Nimbus?" He asked when it was time for her to return.

"Would you fly me?" He nodded.

Gohan picked her up "You have to hold on to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to ascend into the sky. He landed outside the Shrine, and the girls and Mamoru came out and saw Usagi in Gohan's arms.

"That was fun, Gohan," Usagi said as Gohan put her down.

"Welcome back, Usako," Mamoru said.

"Usa, keep working on flying okay? You are getting better." Gohan said.

Rei looked at Gohan, "Flying?"

"Oh yeah, Gohan here is the Great Saiyaman and the Golden Warrior, he taught me how to fly. Although I can only hover right now." Usagi said, "He knows we are the Sailor Scouts and agreed to help us."

Gohan smiled, and bowed to the Scouts, "How is he the Golden Warrior? His eyes and hair aren't the right color." Minako said.

Usagi and Gohan looked at each other, "Want to show them, Warrior?"

Smiling he transformed into his Super Saiyan form, "I still find this amazing, Gohan. I can't believe you were the one to defeat Cell." Usagi said.

Everyone's eyes widened, "That was a secret, Usa. We aren't the biggest fan of the media." Gohan said as he powered down.

"Who is this?" A young voice asked. Gohan and Usagi turned around and saw a young girl with pink hair in a similar fashion to Usagi's and red eyes.

"Chibiusa! Great to see you." Usagi said, "This a friend of mine, Gohan."

"I take it this is the Time-Traveler?" Gohan asked, "How does she do it? A time machine?"

Chibiusa looked at Gohan, "You know of time travel?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine actually came back to warn us about some Androids that were created. He used a time machine his mother created." Gohan said, "Only it changed things in this timeline and not his."

Chibiusa stared at Gohan, "Yeah right, I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, I am telling the truth," Gohan said.

"Why are you here, Chibiusa?" Mamoru asked.

"To find someone, she was supposed to come back with me, but she got too excited and left before me." She explained.

Gohan's watch rang, "Huh, I didn't know it could do that." He said and flipped it open, "Oh hey, Bulma, what's up?"

"We have a cute little visitor here; Trunks is entreating her. She claims to be your daughter." Bulma said, "She might be though, she can eat as much as you can. Vegeta also seems to believe that because he said and I quote, 'That little brat has power, Saiyan power and another I can't quite place. She also resembles Kakarrot's eldest.' So yeah."

"What's her name, Bulma?"

"She said she couldn't tell us until her Daddy came here. Reminds me of Trunks when he came back, she did say that you are her father."

"I'll be over soon; I know a way to tell if she is truly related to me. Have her call for Nimbus, he only listens to us. If he comes then we know she is telling the truth." Gohan said, "Thanks for keeping an eye on her, Bulma."

He shut the watch, and sighed, "I have to go. All of you heard that, later!" He flew into the air and towards Capsule Corp.

Chibiusa watched him fly off, "We have to go there too, that might be who I am looking for."

"Can you tell us more about this girl?"

"She is my younger sister," Chibiusa said as they walked towards Capsule Corp.

-With Gohan-

Gohan landed on the ground and entered the building, "Gohan hey, I'll go get the little girl stay here." Bulma walked off, Gohan sat on the couch and waited. A little girl with shoulder-length black hair and black eyes, she smiled and ran to him, "Daddy!"

"May I ask you name?" He said.

"It's Pan. I was told not to go with any but you or our friends, I recognized Aunt Bulma, so I went to her. I have a letter that might help." She pulled out a letter from her pocket. He recognized his handwriting.

'Gohan, this may seem odd, it is odd for me to write this. Pan is our daughter; I want you to train her so she can have control over her power. I would do it, but I have some important business here. This is not like Trunks, Pan is in the same timeline, she was able to do this by the Sailor Scout of time, Sailor Pluto. Please teach her well, she can fly already, and shoot some simple beams. Teach her how to become a Super Saiyan and teach her the Kamehameha, please. Your future self, Gohan.'

Gohan had to read over the letter multiple times, "Will you train me?" She asked.

"What father would I be if I didn't?" He said, "How am I going to explain this to Mom?" He asked as he walked out of Capsule Corp where he met Usagi and the others.  
"Pan, you were supposed to wait for me," Chibiusa said.

"So? I wanted to see Daddy and his friends." She said.

Usagi looked at the young girl, "You two are sisters, right? Mamoru is Chibiusa's father shouldn't he be yours as well?"

Pan started to laugh, "He isn't her father. Daddy can we go train now? I want to learn the Kamehameha."

'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought as Pan looked to the sky.

"Nimbus!" She yelled and a few minutes later he appeared.

'Well, that proves that she is mine.' "Pan! You can't just say that and leave."

"Why not? You take more after Mommy; I take more after Daddy. You can't even fly."

As the two sisters bickered, Mamoru and Gohan looked at each other than to Usagi who stood there confused. "Um, I think we need to have a meeting with everyone," Usagi said.

'For the love of Dende, why does this happen to me?' Gohan locked eyes with Usagi, "Usa, can I speak with you? Alone?"

They stepped away from the group, "What do we do? She has the power of a Saiyan, and only members of my family can call upon Nimbus."

Usagi sighed, "I don't know, maybe we do get together?"

Gohan sighed, and looked over at Pan, "I got this. It doesn't say anything about her mother or even Chibiusa." Gohan handed over the letter. 

Usagi read over it and handed it back."Sailor Pluto would know the truth. I will contact her and have her meet us to explain what is going on." Usagi said, "Gohan, if they both are our daughters, then I have decided to break it off with Mamo and get with you."

Gohan blushed, and laughed nervously, "O-Okay."

They heard a scream, "Looks like duty calls."

Usagi looked to the Scouts and nodded, "Moon Crisis, Make Up!" Gohan saw her and the others engulfed in bright light when it died down there stood the Sailor Scouts.

Gohan clicked his watch and became the Great Saiyaman. "Daddy I want to help."

"No, you do not have any training." Gohan said, "Stay here, Bulma will watch you."

Pan pouted, Saiyaman grabbed Sailor Moon by the waist, "Ready?" He flew into the air.

The others followed on foot, they arrived and Gohan's eyes widened under his helmet. He saw five people, "Damn it, the Ginyu Force, really?"

"Who are the Ginyu Force?" Sailor Moon asked as the others joined them.

Gohan just sighed and turned to the Ginyu Force, "This is Namek all over again."

"Great Saiyaman what is going on?" Sailor Moon asked again. Gohan was still just talking out loud.

"They are probably looking for the Dragon Balls, to bring back…Oh hell no. No. No. Not going to happen." He shot a Ki blast at the Ginyu Force.

They turned to see the Great Saiyaman and the Sailor Scouts, "You dare attack the great Ginyu Force? You have some nerve, and I can tell from your Power Level that you aren't much of a threat." Captain Ginyu said as he turned his Scouter on Gohan.

"You shouldn't trust that thing, any warrior who is worth anything knows to keep their Power Level hidden, Ginyu. Besides don't you remember me?"

"Should we?"

Gohan let his Power Level rise as their Scouters blew up, "What is this kid?"

"Don't you remember the kid on Namek? Goku's kid?"

"You were that little brat. No matter we will kill you and take the Dragon Balls."

Gohan laughed, "Kill me? No, I will kill you." His expression went serious and he went Super. His helmet came off his head, "This is what Frieza was afraid of and why he enslaved the Saiyans."

"You changed your hair, should we be scared?" Ginyu said laughing.

Gohan smirked, "Let us fight in a less populated area." Gohan said as he floated up to them. They flew away as they watched, Pan ran up to them.

"Daddy…Will he be okay?" She asked looking up at Sailor Moon.

She knelt down next to the girl, "He will be fine, I know that he is strong. Besides he seems to have fought those men before."

Pan hugged her, "Thanks, Mommy." Pan snuggled into Sailor Moon. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Moon.

"I say that we go back to Capsule Corp, I am sure Gohan can handle his self. I will call Sailor Pluto to help explain things, and Mamoru I think we need to talk." Usagi said as she picked up Pan.

They detransformed and went back to Capsule Corp, Usagi called Sailor Pluto and told her about their problem. Gohan landed next to Usagi about five minutes later, "Who were they Gohan?"

"Some people from my past," Gohan said as Pan hugged him.

Sailor Pluto appeared before the group, "My Queen, Princesses." Pan, Chibiusa, and Usagi curtsied to her.

"So, can you tell us about these two?" Gohan asked, "I am curious about how she has my power."

Sailor Pluto sighed, "It is quite the story, and it will be revealed when the time is right. I can tell you a few things though not the whole story, however."

"Will you tell us what you can?" Usagi asked, "All of this is confusing."

Sailor Pluto bowed, "Of course, both you and Mamoru are the King and Queen but you are not married to each other," She explained, "You both find love in other people, you rule together as friends and we had Chibiusa lie to you when she came back the first time as to not ruin the surprise of Gohan here."

Gohan blushed, "S-Sorry."

"Don't be, you are the best Warrior along with your brother and Trunks, in the Royal Military. You are the general in fact." Sailor Pluto said, "The strength of the Saiyans detour a lot of enemies."

"So, both Pan and Chibiusa are mine? Then why doesn't Chibiusa show any signs of Saiyan power?" Gohan asked blushing as he avoided Usagi's eyes.

"She has the power; she just doesn't want to use it." Sailor Pluto said, "That is all I can say right now." She disappeared.

There was an awkward silence among the group, Usagi went up to Mamoru, "Mamo? I guess we need to talk huh?" They walked away.

Gohan kneeled to Chibiusa and Pan, "I can teach you both how to control your power, Chibiusa, you may not want to use it but knowing how can help you too."

Chibiusa crossed her arms and turned away from him, "Do you want to fly?" He asked his pink-haired daughter.

Her red eyes opened and looked at him, "You see our power not only allows us to fight and shoot beams, but we can fly as well. If you want, I can take you into space to let you see the stars."

She turned to face him, "I won't have to learn to go Super Saiyan?"

"Not if you don't want to. I won't force anyone to do that, my father gained the ability when his best friend was killed in front of him. I learned to do it when I was fighting every day and night for a year with my father, he kept pushing me to get stronger because he knew that I was the best chance we had." Gohan said, "I have seen things, done things I wasn't happy about when I was younger than you. To be honest, Chibiusa I don't like fighting, but I do it to keep my family, and everyone I care about safe."

Chibiusa and Pan looked at Gohan, "What have you seen?"

"I have seen death, and even caused it…I knew that if I didn't kill that Monster that he would have destroyed the Earth maybe even the Universe." Gohan said, "A death happened because I wasn't strong enough and I got arrogant and I lost someone important to me because of it."

"Daddy who did you lose?"

"My father. He sacrificed himself to save us."

"Grandpa? But he is alive in our time." Pan said. Chibiusa elbowed her, "Oh right that was a secret."

"What do you mean?"

The two sisters looked at each other, "It's a secret."

Usagi and Mamoru came back, "We decided to end things, but we will remain friends."

Gohan stood up, "So where will these two stay?" Gohan asked Usagi.

"Chibiusa usually stays with one of us, so Pan can stay as well." Usagi said, "Or since you need to train Pan, she could stay with you."

"Pan where do you want to stay?" Gohan asked.

"With you Daddy, I want to see Grandma and have some of her amazing food!" Pan said smiling.

Gohan waved goodbye to everyone as he and Pan got onto Nimbus. They flew to Gohan's house and Gohan explained the situation to his mother.


	10. Pan's Training.

Pan smiled as Nimbus flew to the remote area of Mount Paozu. Gohan smiled as he watched his daughter having fun. "Pan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Daddy!" She said happily.

"Chibiusa, she…she doesn't like me much does she?"

Pan turned to face Gohan, "Chibiusa? She loves you, Daddy. She just takes more after Mommy."

Gohan sighed, "She doesn't want to be a quarter-Saiyan does she?"

"She likes it, but the power scares her."

"The power scares her?"

Pan nodded, "She has seen your power and how it brings people to Crystal Tokyo. Chibiusa thinks that if there is more people with your power will bring more bad people."

Gohan stared at the young girl, 'I can see why that would scare her. Maybe I can think of a way to show her that these powers aren't scary?'

Nimbus landed Gohan got off and helped Pan off as well. "Mom! I need to tell you something."

ChiChi walked out of the house and saw Gohan with a small girl, "Who is this, Gohan?"

"Her name is Pan. She is my daughter." Gohan said nervously.

"SHE'S WHAT?"

Gohan nervously laughed, "My daughter, she's from the future. Her name is Pan."

"The future? Like when Trunks came back?"

Gohan nodded, "My future self wants me to train her."

"Wait, I thought you died in the future with Trunks?"

Gohan shook his head, "She is from this timeline. Not an alternate one, would you be okay with her staying here?"

"Of course, I have a granddaughter."

"Well you have two actually, the other one, Chibiusa, is with Usagi."

ChiChi smiled, "I want to meet her too! My grandchild is so cute!"

Gohan smiled as Pan went up and hugged her, 'At least Mom is okay with this, maybe Mom could teach her some moves when I'm at school.'

Goten was sitting in the living room when Gohan, Pan, and ChiChi came in. "Who's this, Mom?"

"This is Pan; she is going to be staying with us," ChiChi said.

"Awesome, hi Pan, I'm Goten."

Her and Goten went to go play, "Mom, I was wondering if you could teach her some moves while I am at school."

"I don't want my granddaughter to fight, but if you want me to then I will."

Gohan smiled, "Mom, I know that you aren't a fan of us fighting but we are the only hope the world has."

"I know that, Gohan. I-I just don't want to lose you like I lost Goku."

Gohan hugged his mother, "Mom, don't worry. Dad knew what he was doing when he gave his life."

ChiChi smiled, "Your father always put the safety of others before himself."

"Pan wants to learn the Kamehameha, so I better start teaching her." Gohan said, "Pan! Time to train!"

The little girl squealed and ran out excitedly, Gohan laughed and followed her outside. They went to a remote area that was bare except for a few mountains, Gohan started to show her some Ki blasts that he learned when he was training with Piccolo. "Very good, Pan!" Gohan said with a smile, "You are a quick learner."

"Does that mean I am ready to learn the Kamehameha?" Pan asked with stars in her eyes.

Gohan smiled, "Yes, it does." Pan smiled, "Now, Pan, this takes a lot of energy and it is hard to master."

Pan observed Gohan demonstrate the Kamehameha, Gohan then got her into position for it, "First bring your hands back and move all of your energy to there." Pan did as he said, "Next start to say Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha, once you hit the last Ha move your hands forward and the beam should go out."

Gohan watched as Pan practiced the motions and the words, "Do it when you feel confident enough, Pan."

Pan put her hands back, Gohan saw energy appear in Pan's hands, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Pan yelled and moved her hands forward. The ball of energy in her hands then made a beam, the beam died down a few minutes later. "I did it!"

"Great job, Pan."

Pan smiled and ran into Gohan's arms, "Now, will you teach me to go Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, let's see Dad went Super for the first time when Krillin died. I went Super after training with Dad in Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I wonder what would work for you." Gohan said thinking about how to teach her to go Super.

As Gohan was thinking, Pan got into a stance similar to the one Gohan uses to turn Super. 'I have seen Daddy go Super many times, maybe if I do what he does I can go Super.' She thought. Pan used all of her energy and screamed. Gohan looked over and saw Pan get a gold aura around her, her black hair going up and turning blonde. Pan's eyes turned green, and on her forehead was a crescent moon. "I did it!"

Gohan was shocked, "Y-You did, good job."

Pan was so happy, "Now, Pan, being in your Super Saiyan form, takes a lot of energy you can't hold the form for as long as I can."

She nodded in understanding, "I understand, Daddy." Gohan picked her up, "Daddy, thank you for teaching me."

"No problem, you are my daughter," Gohan told her with a smile. "Now, how about we go home, get some dinner, and in the morning, we will go back to your Mom and the others."

Pan nodded excitedly; they flew home. ChiChi smiled as she saw that her granddaughter had the same appetite as her boys. Gohan put Pan to bed and read her a story before she went to sleep. ChiChi went up to Gohan after he put Pan to bed, "You are being so good with her."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Just promise me, you won't let her fight guys like you do."

Gohan sighed, "Mom I can't promise that. She has Saiyan blood, it's in her nature to fight. Pan may turn out like me. I don't like to fight, but I do it to protect the people I care about."

"I know that Gohan, she is younger than you were when Goku had you fighting against Frieza, then Cell." ChiChi said, "I don't want her to see the horrors that you had to at that young age."

Gohan hugged his mom, "I know, Mom. I don't want that either, I want her to avoid fighting if possible."

ChiChi smiled as her eldest child went to bed. In the morning after a huge breakfast, Gohan and Pan went outside and got on Nimbus. They flew to the Shrine to meet up with the others.


	11. Chibiusa and Gohan

Gohan and Pan arrived at the Shrine about thirty minutes later. They got off of Nimbus and Pan ran over to Usagi, "Hey, Usa, Chibiusa." Gohan said with a smile.

Usagi smiled and waved at him as Pan hugged her, Gohan stood next to Chibiusa. He knelt down to her, "Chibiusa, I would like to spend with you."

Chibiusa looked into Gohan's eyes, "You do?"

"Of course, you are my daughter as well. I also want to talk with you." Gohan smiled and held out his hand. Chibiusa looked back to Usagi, who nodded, then back to Gohan she took his hand. "We will be back later, Usa. Pan listen to them okay?"

Gohan and Chibiusa walked down the stairs, they were quiet for a while, "Chibiusa, I know you are scared of the power you have in you."

"Pan told you didn't she?" She asked.

"Yes, she did. I want you to know it's okay to be scared, I didn't know about my heritage until my Uncle came to this planet." Gohan told her, "I was scared when I first learned to use my powers. I was younger than you when I started to train with Piccolo, I cried almost every day."

Her red eyes widened a bit, "Really? Do you still get scared?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes, I do. Anytime I have to protect my family from any threat, I get scared because I am not sure of their power. However, I have to use my fear to protect the people I love and care about."

"Can you tell me a time this happened?" Chibiusa asked as they decided to sit in a park.

Gohan looked around and got closer to Chibiusa, "I once faced off against and defeated one of the most terrifying villains that was ever created. He had no remorse for what he did, he wiped out a lot of cities and kill a countless amount of people."

"He sounds scary," Chibiusa said.

"He was, my father fought him and gave up. My father knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat him, he chose me to fight him. I did, the first part of the fight I didn't want to fight back. Once I saw this evil man, kill someone I cared about in front of me, I snapped." Gohan continued, "I faced him down, I got stronger and unlocked a new form of Super Saiyan, and took him down. No one knows that I was the one to defeat this evil, everyone thinks that Hercule Satan defeated him."

Chibiusa looked at Gohan with wide eyes, "If you defeated this person why don't you take the credit?"

Gohan smiled, "We aren't a big fan of the media. Besides, we like a nice, quiet life, and our powers would raise too many questions."

"Gohan, if you don't mind me asking…who was this person?"

"He really wasn't a person, he had DNA from the strongest fighters on the planet. He was called Cell." Gohan told her, "I was only twelve when I faced him, so not much older than you."

"I-I am sorry you had to do that." Chibiusa said, "You went through a lot."

"I did, but you know something, I wouldn't change anything." Gohan told her, "Because that made me the person I am today."

Chibiusa hugged him tightly and cried. He held her as she cried, "It's okay, Chibiusa." She cried for a little longer, "I understand that this power scares you, it still scares me."

"Really?"

Gohan nodded, Chibiusa then stood up and got in front of him, "I think I want to learn to control this power. Daddy, will you train me?"

Gohan smiled brightly, "Of course, Chibiusa. We can start tomorrow, you can come with me tonight and Pan can stay with Usagi. If you want to do that."

She smiled, 'Her smile is like Usa's.' "I would like that; I want to see Grandma ChiChi."

Gohan and Chibiusa walked to an ice cream stand and got some ice cream. "Now how much do you want to learn, Chibiusa?"

She thought about it, "Well I always thought that the Kamehameha always looked pretty cool."

"So you want to learn it?" She nodded. "Okay, what else?"

"I am not sure."

They headed back to the Shrine, when they got there Gohan went up to Usagi, "Chibiusa is going to come home with me tonight, Pan can stay with you."

"Okay, it will give me some time to bond with her, and you with Chibiusa," Usagi said with a smile. "I am looking forward to it,"

Both of them looked over at their daughters, who were talking with the other Scouts. "They are so adorable."

"Yes, they are. Usa since we are married and have daughters…this is harder than I thought…would you go out with me?"

Usagi smiled and kissed Gohan's cheek, "I would love to." Gohan blushed and grabbed Usagi's hand, they stood there watching their daughters play with huge smiles on their faces.

They stayed at the Shrine until Gohan noticed the time, "We have to be going, we will see you later okay?" Gohan kissed Usagi's forehead and went over to Chibiusa. "Time to go."  
"Okay, can we go on Nimbus?"

"Of course." Gohan said, "Would you like to call for it?"

Chibiusa turned to the sky, "Flying Nimbus!"

The fluffy yellow cloud stopped in front of Chibiusa, "Help me on to it?"

Gohan lifted her up and put her on the cloud, "We will be back. Be good Pan." Gohan said as he joined Chibiusa on Nimbus. They flew into the air, Chibiusa clung to Gohan tightly, Gohan held her, "Scared?"

She nodded, "We are so high up."

"It's okay, Chibiusa, just hold on to me and I won't let anything happen, nor will Nimbus." They arrived at his house about twenty minutes later. He introduced Chibiusa to Goten and ChiChi, as they bonded more throughout the night.

The next day they went into the forest and Gohan was teaching her some simple Ki techniques. "I think this might be easier if I were in my Sailor form," Chibiusa mentioned as they were taking a small break.

"If you think it will help you, then transform and we can try it again," Gohan told her as he stood up.

Chibiusa held her hand in the air, "Moon Crisis Power! Make-Up!" Pink ribbons and a bright light surrounded her, when the light died down Sailor Chibi-Moon stood there. Clad in pink, she turned to Gohan, "Okay, let's do this!"

Gohan smiled at Chibiusa's determination, she took a bit longer to get the hang of her Ki than Pan did, but she did it. "Great job, Chibiusa, I think you are almost ready to learn the Kamehameha."

Chibiusa smiled as she trained more with Gohan until he thought she was ready, "Okay, would you like to try it now?"

She nodded; she practiced the movement that Gohan taught her. Channeling her Ki into her hands she then says the words along with the movement, Chibiusa managed to create a Kamehameha Wave. Gohan was beaming with pride, as he went over to her, "Great job!"


	12. Usagi and Pan

Usagi watched as Gohan and Chibiusa flew off on Nimbus, she looked down at Pan who was waving with one hand and the other hand was holding Usagi's. Once the other two were out of sight Usagi smiled at Pan, "Do you want to spend the day with us?" She asked.

"Yes! Can we get some food?" Pan asked. The girls laughed with joy.

"She is yours and Gohan's if she loves food as much as the two of you." Makoto said, "Let's get some food, we can go to the Crown we can eat and play games."

Everyone agreed and head down the stairs to the street below, "What is the Crown exactly?" Pan asked as they headed down the street.

"It is an arcade and food parlor owned by a friend; we hang out there a lot." Minako explained, "It is super fun."

Pan was walking in front of them humming the familiar tune of the star locket that Usagi has. She smiled, "Pan, where did you hear that tune?"

"You sing it to us when we can't sleep," Pan said as she pulled out the star locket from her pocket. "You gave this to me because I love the song so much."

"I did? I hope you take care of it." Usagi said as they approached the Crown.

Pan smiled, "I do when you or Daddy are gone I listen to it and it makes me happy."

The group entered and found a booth near the back to sit, Pan was in the middle between Usagi and Minako. Motoki came over to say hello, he noticed Pan, "Who is this little cutie?" He asked.

"This is Pan; I'm watching her for a friend." Usagi said, "We would like some food, Motoki,"

He nodded and took their order, "You are so cute, Pan." Minako said, "I wonder if she's a Sailor Scout as well?"

Ami looked at Pan then to Usagi, "She might be, after all, she is Chibiusa's sister." Ami typed on her computer, "Although she could take more after Gohan, and not be one, I think Luna might be able to tell us for sure."

"Okay, once we are done eating we can ask Luna," Usagi said. When Motoki came back with their food they girls ate and talked. Once they were finished the group walked to Usagi's house, "I just remember, what am I going to tell my parents when they ask who Pan is?"

"We forgot about that, maybe you can tell them that she is a cousin who came in?" Minako suggested.

"Maybe, or you can say that she is Gohan's cousin and he needs you to watch her for a night," Rei said as they entered Usagi's house.

Shingo was coming down the stairs, "Who's the little girl?" He asked.

"This is Pan, she's Gohan's cousin. He and his family had to go and something before he could pick her up, so he asked me to watch her." Usagi explained as her mother and father came in.

She turned to them, "Can Pan stay here tonight? I told Gohan that she could."

"Of course, she can, any family member of Gohan is always welcome here." Ikuko said with a smile, "Speaking of which, where is Chibiusa?"

Rei stepped up, "She is staying with her friend tonight, it was last minute thing, no worries."

The girls went up to Usagi's room, "Mommy, will you do me a favor?" Pan asked as she sat next to her.

"Sure, sweetie, what is it?"

Pan touched her hair, "Can you put my hair in your style?"

Usagi saw how short Pan's hair was, "Maybe if it was a bit longer, I could."

Pan looked sad, "Okay, Mommy."

The girls looked at the young girl, "Don't be sad, Pan. We can do other things." Minako said.

"Like what?" Pan asked looking at Minako.

She smiled, "Usagi has a lot of different manga we can read, we can play games, anything you want to do."

Pan's face lit up, "Games!"

The girls set up a game system and loaded up Usagi's copy of the Sailor V game. Usagi explained how to play the game to Pan. Pan decided to watch the others play a few rounds so she could see how the gameplay was. "Minako?"

"Yes, Pan?" She asked as Usagi was facing Rei on the game, "Sailor V. Is she you?"

Minako smiled, "Yes, before I joined up with the other Scouts, I fought crime as Sailor V."

"Wow…can I try the game now?" Pan asked as she got onto Usagi's lap. The girls put it on one-player mode and sat around Usagi and Pan. They were cheering for Pan as she caught on quickly and got pretty far in the game. Pan was on the final level when Ikuko called up to them, letting them know that dinner was ready.

The Scouts left as the family sat down for dinner. "Pan, what time will Gohan come and get you?"

"I am going to call him after dinner and check, Mom. I will let you know." Usagi said, "I was planning on calling him anyway."

Ikuko smiled and nodded, "Before you call him, make sure Pan gets a bath." Her mother said. Usagi nodded as they ate. After Usagi and Pan helped to clean the table, they went to the bathroom.

"I should have some old pajamas that should fit you…" Usagi said looking through some boxes, "Where are they?"

Pan went up to her, "No need Mommy, Uncle Trunks gave me this for my journey." Pan pulled out a small pink capsule, she pushed down the top and threw the capsule. It landed on the floor and smoke came out, once the smoke cleared Pan had clothes, "Here they are."

Usagi helped her with her bath and once she was dried off she got on her pajamas. Usagi called Gohan and waited for him to answer, "Son residence." Goten said as he picked up the phone.

"Goten, would you put Gohan on the phone please?"

"Sure, Usagi!" Usagi heard Goten put the phone down and then the phone being picked up.

"Usa, what do I owe the pleasure of the call?"

Usagi laughed at Gohan's formality, "I was calling to see when you would bring Chibiusa back."

"I will bring her back around nine or ten in the morning. Meet at the Shrine?" Gohan asked.

"That works, I will see the two of you then, good night." She said.

They hung up and Pan was waiting on Usagi's bed, "Mommy can I sleep in here with you?"

Usagi smiled, "Of course, Pan." The two got into the bed and Pan cuddled up to Usagi. She fell asleep, Usagi held her and fell asleep.


	13. Author's Not

Hello All, I am sorry to say this but I have lost interest in this story. For now, this is the end, I will probably finish this at some point but I don't have the motivation to continue this story.


End file.
